Paw patrol: Fire and snow an incredible harmony (part 2).
Focus: Marshall x Everest '''Title: Fire and snow an incredible harmony (part 2). '''Let's go to history !! It had been night since the Marshall, Chase, and Shadow talk. Everest had already gone to Jake's mountain. Marshall was in his dog house when Shadow approached. Shadow: And so is Marshall still nervous about our conversation? He asked. Marshall: A little. He said with his head down and fiddling with his paw. Shadow: Me and Chase have some ideas about you and Everest, but we'd better get started tomorrow, then goodnight. He said going to his cub house. Good evening. Marshall answered. The next morning: Chase woke the chicks for coffee. Soon after breakfast Chase and Shadow were meeting Marshall. Hey, Marshall, how about we go to the park? Chase asked. Marshall nodded, already chasing after them. In the park: So Marshall thought of some ways for you to get closer to Everest. Said Shadow leaving Chase Continue. Chase: I talked to Ryder and he told me that Everest is sleeping with us today, and then you come in. We thought you'd start getting some flowers for her. Shadow said with a tone of encouragement. After some discussion time: '' Marshall: Thanks for helping me out. Said marshall cheerfully. Shadow: No problem Marshall after all you are our friend. He said as Marshall hugged them in thanks. Marshall: Now I need to think about how I'm going to start this. He said as he ran to his puppy house. Marshall was reflecting on everything they had told him. Suddenly Ryder appears in front of him. Ryder: Hey Marshall Everest just arrived. He said as Marshall got up and ran toward the lighthouse. Marshall: Hey Everest. Said he happy by candle. Everest: Hey Marshall, I was looking for you. He said Everest approaching Marshall. Marshall then asked if she would like to go to the beach where the others were. Everest nodded, smiling at Marshall. ''Already on the beach: All the pups were having fun except Marshall who watched Everest as he rested. Marshall: She's so beautiful when she's running. Marshall whispered to himself. In the meantime Shadow entertained himself by seeing Zuma on his surfboard. Chase: Do you like surf Shadow? Chase asked. Shadow: I've never tried climbing on such a board but it looks interesting. He answered. Returning to Marshall: Marshall was walking around with Everest when ... Everest: Marshall what would you do if you liked someone? She asked blushing a little. Marshall: I-I'd try to spend some time with this person, but why the question? Marshall asked nervously. Everest: Curiosity. She replied, disguising something ... They sat side by side on a hill. Then Marshall took a blue flower like his eyes and placed it on Everest's ear that flushed. Everest nervous: O-thank you Marshall you are very sweet. He said kissing Marshall's cheek that flushed like crazy. Everest nervous: Beautiful sunset do not you think? She asked, trying to change the subject. Marshall nervous: Not as much as you. He said as she blushes and they come closer and closer. As the sunset rolled the two drew nearer and nearer until Marshall and Everest saw each other and kissed for a long time. After Ryder call the puppies to return and after dinner: The chicks were cuddled in the living room, Chase was with Skye at his side. Shadow was on a napping cushion. Marshall stared out the window with Everest at his side. Marshall: Can Everest say something? He said a little nervously. Everest: Yes, what is it? She asked. Marshall: I just wanted to say that I care about you whenever you're not around and that I love your eyes and your smile in my direction, I just want to say that ... I love you! He said blushing bright red like his helmet as he waited for an answer. Everest looked into his eyes and simply jumped on him that at that moment was on the floor from nose to nose with her above him. The two blushed as Everest kissed him on the mouth. Marshall returned the kiss. Then Everest lay beside him with his head on Marshall. Everest: I love you too Marshall. She said before snuggling into Marshall feeling her warmth and falling asleep. Marshall felt the same, but before he fell asleep he looked at Shadow, who was watching him with one of his eyes open. Shadow whispered to Marshall: Congratulations Marshall. And they all fell asleep. Now Marshall and Everest were really a couple. End. Category:Paw patrol Category:Patrulha canina Category:Love stories Category:Marshall Category:Everest Category:Fire and snow an incredible harmony Category:Party 2 Category:Paw patrol fanon Category:Marshall x everest Category:Shadow Category:Snow Category:Fire Pup Category:Fire x snow